


Risk Taker

by AthenaxVio



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaxVio/pseuds/AthenaxVio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find the references:</p><p>-Fairest by Gail Carson Levine<br/>-Four Swords<br/>-A Series of Unfortunate Events<br/>-The Seeker: The Wizard's First Rule</p></blockquote>





	Risk Taker

You jump off a cliff,  
Swim with the  
Sharks,  
Sing for a queen,  
For the sake of  
Your family,  
Betray the boy you love,  
Lose him because  
He saves you,  
These are risks,  
You have to  
Take, risk taker.  
  
You invent things,  
To get out of  
A fix,  
Sacrifice yourself,  
For what you  
Believe in,  
Care for someone else,  
When you're supposed to be  
Broken,  
Drain the poison from a glass,  
Before she  
Drinks it,  
These are choices,  
You have to  
Make, risk taker.

**Author's Note:**

> Find the references:
> 
> -Fairest by Gail Carson Levine  
> -Four Swords  
> -A Series of Unfortunate Events  
> -The Seeker: The Wizard's First Rule


End file.
